The invention relates to a method, a system and to computer software for generating messages.
Such a method, such a system and such computer software are known from practice in the form of the ISIS Papyrus system and the application thereof This system provides for possibilities, starting from data from a source in the form of, for instance, Xerox DJDE or line data, ASCII strings, SAP R/3 OTF or net data, of generating documents in which the respective data-representing signs are incorporated according to a pattern and layout identical for each document. This does not mean, though, that the portions of the documents which do not constitute representations of the selected read data need to be exactly the same for all documents. Thus, for instance, The length (possibly also the number of pages) of the representation of the fill-in data and hence the distance between starting and end portions identical for all documents may be different, or the positions where text has been broken off at the ends of lines may differ depending on the lengths of the inserted representations of fill-in data.
Such systems for composing documents especially find application where large numbers of documents are generated and are sent to large numbers of addressees. Accordingly, facilities have been provided to be able to finish the documents and to prepare transmission, such as including additional OMR codes in the documents and automatically printing documents in the order of the postal code. These facilities, however, permit only a limited variety of processing possibilities.